Just Another Duel in The City
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Yugi and the gang have come to Chinatown due to the fact that there is a new tournament being held there. Sue and Sid are dueling upstarts that seem to have the potential to give Yami a run for his money and title and that's just the begining


Disclaimer: Don't own Three Delivery or Yu-Gi-Oh

Just Another Duel in The City

That afternoon was hot and sticky and the residents of Chinatown were doing anything possible to stay inside and in front of the air conditioner.

Mei Hua and her children were no exception.

"I'm bored" Sue groaned to no one in particular. She had quickly realized that watching Tobey stick pencils in the kitchen's drop ceiling could only entertain someone for a few minutes before it became repetitive and boring.

"Tobey, I expect you to remove those since you put them there" Mei Hua said

"Yes Nana" Tobey said and began to remove his 'ceiling art'. Sid leaned back in his chair

Sue sighed then went into her room and came back with a book and some strange cards.

"Hey, where did you get those?" Sid asked

"Oh there's a new card shop in town they had these cards on display, I got curious and went in" Sue said "the owner told me about the game and I decided to buy some cards. The game looks pretty fun from what I've read."

"Do you really know how to play?" Sid asked

"I know the basics"

Meanwhile: Yugi Moto stood looking quite insulted, sure he was short he didn't deny that fact, but did the universe really have to rub it in his face. He was frustrated to find everything or practically everything was just out of reach

"Great, just great" Yugi muttered

Joey came in with a wide smirk on his face, this was a new town which meant girls that didn't know that he was an airhead that just got lucky a couple of times.

Yami watched the scenario with Yugi play out in concern. He was surprised when he heard Yugi use a string of swears words, he had known that Yugi knew these words but thought him not the kind to actually use them.

Téa had found Chinatown intriguing; Yami found quite a few things worrisome. The strong magical presence in this town was unmistakable and troubling. He did his best to keep an eye on Yugi and his friends, mostly Yugi, but that was proving difficult. The day wore on and the teens decided to explore. They soon found themselves in front of a restaurant called Wu's Garden, or Téa and Yugi did, Joey and Tristan had gone to the arcade.

Yami could sense the strong magical presence in this place and voiced his concern to Yugi who appeased him by letting him take control for the time being.

Mei Hua was in the restaurant when she felt a strong magical energy enter the room, it was so strong it felt like it would knock her down.

Sid felt Mei Hua's hand on his shoulder and began get concerned as he had noticed her stumble for some reason.

"Nana, are you okay?" Sid asked

"I am fine Sid" Mei Hua replied "it is just the air is filled with magic"

"I feel it too, it's coming from one spot… but I know that one person can't possibly hold that much magic." Sue said her tone quiet but it spoke volumes of the urgency of the situation.

Yami had noticed the woman's adverse reaction to his magical energy and limited his magic to what was necessary to keep control of the vessel, the rest was stored in the millennium puzzle.

This development was troublesome, if there was someone here that could feel his magic it made hiding his presence all the harder.

Téa went to check on the woman and found that she was doing better she returned to her table slightly confused

"Yugi… oh it's you"

Yami caught the dual meaning in her phrase and nodded, but he had a solemn expression on his face

"What's wrong?"

"It was my magic that caused that to happen" he whispered to her "I was able to reduce what magic was being projected, but it still worries me that she can sense magic like that. I came in here not aware that I was going to find someone like her and it hurt her."

"Could that possibly happen to you?" Téa asked in concern

"I am not sure, I have never met anyone with stronger magic than myself. Then again I have never, before now, seen anyone that could sense magic without some sort of mystic item, and she has none that I can see"

Yami and Yugi agreed that it was in their best interest to keep Bakura as far away from her as possible, they knew all to well that the grave robber would find her and her abilities a major threat and try to send her to the shadow realm in order to get her out of the way.

Mei Hua had located the energy source, but it had faded rapidly, she interpreted this as the reaction that she'd experienced had not been the person's intentions thus they pulled back. This in itself intrigued her, but she didn't approach as she figured this person wanted to keep a low profile, but she was still confused as to how one being could hold so much magical power.

The next evening Sue was making deliveries when she found she had an order going to the new card shop. She arrived and a short teen with spikey tri-colored hair greeted her.

"Hi, I have a delivery from Wu's Garden" she smiled

"Thanks" Yugi smiled back "Are you going to compete in the duel monsters tournament next week?"

"I don't know, I'm still just learning how to play, I would probably get humiliated" she replied

"Oh, I could help you learn the rules and some strategy if you like, I am a champion duelist; my name is Yugi"

"Wait a second, you're the king of games" she said in surprise

"Yep, one and the same" Yugi blushed

"My name is Sue, I just might take you up on that offer"

Sue left and Yugi heard Yami chuckling in the back of his mind and sternly told him to shut up, which had the same effect it would have had on Joey… it made him laugh harder.

To Be Continued…


End file.
